Romancing the Elf
by noobwriting
Summary: A story about an Imperial woman romancing our favorite High Elf in Markarth. Yes, there is fluff and smut, of course (this is a fanfic). There will be mature content later on (yay). Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I tend to be a scatter brain writer. Any helpful tips or reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Markarth

**Chapter 1: Markarth**

I arrived to Markarth with the sun over me. It was a city I rarely visited. Business with the Thieves Guild brought me back here. The job was supposed to be straightforward. Steal some valuables from some orc foreman's house. I planned to also pick up some small jobs from the Jarl to earn his favor.

I made my way through the city gates and I stopped to take in my surroundings. It reminded me of my numerous explorations of the Dwemer ruins, but with a more friendlier atmosphere. The sounds of people chattering and laughing was a welcoming feeling. The smell of damp stone and raw meat was strong in the marketplace. There was a sense of confinement behind the towering stone which gave me a chill down my spine. I headed over to my house, nodding a hello to Endon as I passed. The house was always surprisingly clean and stocked of food whenever I returned. Like someone has been living in it while I was away. It was eerie at times, but I've gotten used to the numerous Daedric influences of Skyrim. I plopped my pack on the counter and placed my Nightingale Bow next to it. I grabbed some town clothes and shed my leathers. The odor of putrid sweat was strong enough to make me gag. I snatched my deerskin of water and dumped it into the washbasin. I summoned a flames spell to warm it. I soaked a rag and peered into the water to see my grimy scared reflection staring back. My skin was never flawless. Even before becoming Dragonborn. Life as an assassin tends to get one a few scrapes along the way. I grimaced at the thought of my life before and the image in the water. I dragged the rag across my face leaving a streak of fresh skin. My pale blue eyes were the only thing that has remained the same over the years. I took out my braids and washed out the mud and blood turning the water into murk. After a while, I felt satisfied I was no longer covered in a layer of grime. I felt around in my bag for a bottle of lavender perfume that I obtained from a noble's house. I pulled out the beautiful crystal bottle and applied it generously over me. I re-braided my damp hair and put on my town clothes. Careful to hide some lockpicks and my dagger. I exited the house and made my way around the lively city.

I felt the rushing water roaring underneath my feet as I walked around the Inn towards the legendary Cidhna Mine. The one prison you did not want to be captured in. Which is why only the best came to Markarth to obtain the spoils of the Silver-Bloods. I saw an orc barking orders at some miserable miners. He must have been my mark. I figured getting jobs from the Jarl would be first, since I couldn't do anything with the foreman until nightfall. I crossed over the river through a beautiful waterfall. It's as though this city was forged from nature itself. Unfortunately, the inside of the buildings were far less fresh with the smell of mildew strong in most of them. I walked around until I was standing in front of Understone Keep. I made my way up the stairs and glanced over the city. Markarth was totally different from the other holds in the land. It had its own beauty to it. I sighed and braced myself for meeting the Jarl.


	2. Chapter 2: Ondolemar

**Chapter 2: Ondolemar**

I hadn't been back here since the whole ordeal with Mercer Frey. The Dwemer architecture stood out here with the vast golden pipes running across the walls and ceiling. The intricate doorways still looked pristine with the crumbling ruble that showed the true age of this place. I saw some lights on my left leading to more ruins while on my right stood guards in front of the Museum. I laughed to myself at the intense presence of guards to poor Calcemio's Museum. I passed by one of the Silver-Bloods leaning against the cold stone wall. Ignoring him as he muttered to himself about being heard by the Jarl.

Right when I reached the top of the stairs, I heard a commotion of yelling and dogs barking. I quickly glanced around to see some mutt and a high elf playing tug-of-war with his dark robes. I stifled my laughter at the amusing sight and made my way over to see if I could assist the poor elf.

"LET GO YOU FILTHY MONGREL!" the elf yelled at the stubborn dog. The dog took it as more encouragement and tugged harder at the robes.

"Hey! You look like you need help." I calmly said.

The elf could have had steam coming out of his ears he was so angry. But he stopped yelling and watched me from the bridge of his nose. I knelt next to the dog and started petting it. The dog gave a low playful growl at my touch.

"Hey little puppy. Yes, you're such a good boy! Yes you are!" I cooed. The mutt's tail wagged with excitement and lost interest in the elf's robes. The mutt instead started berating me with its tongue.

"Yes. Good boy! Very sweet! But I have to go okay? I'll come play later."

I shoved the dog gently off and stood back up to face the still disgruntled elf. He had an angular golden face that was covered by the hood of his robes. Even then I could see a glimpse of blondish hair pulled tightly back. By the looks of it, he was with the Thalmor. I heard rumors about them in Markarth. I haven't had much dealings with them. But from what I've heard, they did not like mankind nor did they enjoy Talos. Very cutthroat bunch, but I always made the best of friends with the roughest groups.

"Thank you for your help, but I had everything under control." The elf stated still brushing off his robes.

"Right…It sounded like you did. Next time I'll let you two work it out." I turned to leave, but my arm was hooked by the elf's gloved hand. A flow of rage went through me briefly.

"Hang on. I'm not done with you yet. My name is Ondolemar. Commander of the Justicars here in Markarth. Who are you?" he ordered with a condescending tone.

"Sylvi." I ripped my arm out of his grip. "Justicars? Like the Thalmor?" I played coy.

"Yes. We are the ruling body of the Aldmeri Dominion. Saviors of Mer. Victors of the Great War. The Empire exists because we allow it to exist, and I'm here to make sure the Jarl of Markarth remembers that." He seemed pleased with my interest so I followed up with another question.

"Saviors of Mer? What do you mean?"

"Thalmor saved all of Elvenkind during the Oblivion Crisis. We've been watching over our lands for 200 years. We re-founded the Aldmeri Dominion, an alliance between us and our Bosmer cousins. You might know them from their common name. Wood elves. We intend to prove the superiority of Mer over Man, one century at a time."

"So, I assume you aren't from Markarth then." We started to walk back towards the stairs where we stopped just short of the arch way to the throne room.

His nose crinkled and his face distorted in disgust. "As if this craggy, wretch of a city could give birth to a superiorly bred Mer such as myself. No, I'm not from Markarth. I was sent here to lead the Thalmor's interests in this corner of Skyrim. It's my mission to root out all Talos worship in this city."

"Why does the Thalmor hate Talos so much? Seems like a waste of resources." Ondolemar was starting to become less condescending which made me relax. I couldn't stand much more of his attitude. His wealth of knowledge on the Thalmor was a helpful insight.

"The Thalmor do not recognize Talos as a god. He was only a man, and does not deserve a place in our pantheon. The Empire has agreed to accept our beliefs, and its citizens have a responsibility to cease their heretical worship." He paused and grinned at me. "You're awfully inquisitive, aren't you? I like that. Perhaps you'd care to solve a little problem I'm having?"

I raised my eyebrow in interest. "That depends on what your problem is."

Ondolemar leaned in closer to me and in a hushed tone whispered, "Ogmund the Skald. He's old, respected, and I know for a fact that he worships Talos in his home. But the Jarl has been hesitant to call for his arrest." He made quick glance around to ensure no one was listening. "I want you to break into his home and find evidence."

I gave a slight tsk trying to hide my wolfish grin. "Ondolemar. That sounds like that's illegal." Ondolemar seemed to become rigid at my words.

"Luckily for you, I am very good at…acquiring things. And I can be of use to you in other areas. But I will need something of you in exchange." I thought for a moment on what he could possibly offer me. Then an idea came. "Something more valuable than just gold coins. How good are you at magicka? I know you Mer are usually fairly good at it."

Ondolemar gave me a scrutinized gaze over my whole physique. As if deciding if I could even possess the ability to conjure the simplest of spells. "Yes. Justicars are excellent at magicka. I see where this is going, and I do not have the time to teach a novice nor the patience."

"Now Ondolemar, I'm not just some regular Imperial woman asking you to help me conjure flame spells. You see I have recently been granted a…let's just call it a wealth of power that I would love to tap into. Before I head to some college and make a fool of myself, I need some spells that could help me get the attention I deserve. And help me with my other activities." Ondolemar tensed even more at the thought and again gave a darting glance around.

"What other services do you do besides being an extorting thief?" he fumed.

"I am skilled in many arts; espionage, making people disappear, acquiring valuable items. To name a few. I can be a very valuable ally to you Ondolemar. As you could to me. We both would benefit from this." I huskily proposed.

Ondolemar weighed the options. His warm amber eyes peering into mine. "I think I would benefit from this as well. Although, you will do whatever I require of you without question. This first task will be a test to see if you are even as capable as you think you are."

"Oh I do love it when they come to their senses. I'll retrieve your contraband as soon as I can. When will our first lesson be, oh great Master?" I sighed.

"Do not ever call me that. You will find the evidence and return to me. Then we will decide on your…lesson." Ondolemar let out a huff and strode off.

I watched as he left. He was quite handsome. For an uptight Thalmor. I gave a slight chuckle. A Thalmor as my ally. What a strange day.


	3. Chapter 3: Ogmund's Demise

**Chapter 3: Ogmund's Demise**

After I talked with the Jarl about work, I left to go find Ogmund's house. Took a bit of prying, but I eventually figured it out. Along with the orc's house. I got to Ogmund's house virtually undetected and easily picked the lock. The house was quaint, so finding the contraband was child's play. I turned the Talos amulet in my hands.

I wondered what would happen to Ogmund the Skald. Would he be tortured? Would he die a slow painful death? The Thalmor aren't generally easy on Talos worshipers. I stuffed the amulet in my bag and darted out of the house. I walked around Markarth thinking about if it was worth it to turn in some old man for harmless worship. I wondered if Ondolemar would lie to me about Ogmund's fate. This would be a good test for him to see how he lies. Besides I needed him to teach me spells. Ever since becoming Dragonborn, I had felt an immense amount of power from every soul I took. I needed some way to funnel the energy into something constructive. To help me get every edge I could get against Alduin. I also had reason to believe my sister was at the College. How I've missed her over the years.

My feet somehow took me right up to Understone Keep. Determined, I set inside to find Ondolemar which turned out to not be too difficult. He was still pacing in front of the Jarl's throne room with two gold-plated elven footmen right behind him. He saw me right away, and dismissed his men. Then motioned for me to follow him. He went inside his quarters and closed the door behind me.

"So you actually have it?" He eagerly asked.

I pulled out the amulet and swung it from my fingers. Ondolemar went to grab it, but I pulled it back out of reach. "What will happen to Ogmund?" I asked.

His glared down upon me. "The Thalmor will do what is necessary. Talos worship is banned and he knew what the consequences were. He made his choices." He extended his hand out. Waiting for me to drop the amulet into his outstretched hand. I took a step back from him.

He let out an exhausted sigh before finally speaking. "He will be punished for what he has done. He will be imprisoned and interrogated for information on others who might also be worshiping Talos." I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Why not use this against him? Blackmail if you will. I'm sure he will be a valuable asset being involved in the community. If he disobeys, you do what you do best." I suggested as I placed the amulet into his palm.

"You have a soft-spot for old skalds." He mused. "I see your point though. I will think it over. You have done your part and, I suppose, I will now fulfill mine. Tomorrow, at noon, we may go have our first lesson together. It'll be to see how much magic you already know, and where we begin."

A knock at the door interrupted us. I slid into the shadows before Ondolemar opened the door. One of the footmen handed him a platter of food before leaving us. Ondolemar turned to his table and set it down and eyed me in the dark corner. My stomach rumbled as the smell of venison hit my nose.

"It seems I owe you an apology. I should have never doubted your abilities, Sylvi." He motioned to the empty chair. "Have you eaten yet?"

I emerged from the safety of the darkness. "I'm surprised you would want to share a meal with a lesser being." I seated myself. Waiting for his reaction.

He gave the impression to be offended by my statement. "We are now allies are we not? I would like to get to know you, and I'm sure you would like to know more about me. You are also one of the only one whom has helped in my investigation. This is to show some of my appreciation."

"The people aren't too kind to your presence here?" We began to eat the venison which was spit roasted to perfection. And generously seasoned.

"They hate us. Despise us." His face darkened.

"To be fair, I don't think you really like the people here either."

"I…well, no. I suppose I don't." he paused before staring into me. "Who are you Sylvi? Where do you come from?"

I stared back at him. Trying not to look away from his overpowering presence. He gave off this air of authority that would make most feel intimidated. "I'm not from Skyrim originally. If that's what you want to know. But I might as well be. I've lived here the majority of my life. And who am I? I think you put it best at 'extorting thief'. I suppose I'm more in the line of wandering warrior now-a-days."

"I see." His tone showed his displeasure.

"Maybe after a few lessons I will tell you more about me. But for now, I just think it's better for you to not know." I took a few more mouthfuls of venison. "Who are you Ondolemar? Besides a Justicar."

"Being a Justicar _is_ who I am. It's all I've ever wanted to be. I am the best at what I do. Which is why I am now the Commander. It took years of hard-work and sacrifice. Of slaving my way to where I am now."

"So you worked your way up to this? To be stuck in some cold damp city that is far away from your home and all of its citizens hate you. How did you end up here?"

He pondered for a second. "I guess I'm similar to you and your inquisitive nature. I asked too many questions to the wrong people. They felt like I had wavering loyalties. This is a test. To see if I am still loyal to the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion. Capturing as many Talos worshippers as possible will show them that I am loyal."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to have your loyalty questioned." I refused to look at him as I was sure he was wanting me to tell more. "I think I should go. I enjoyed our dinner and the evening. I hope Ogmund will give you what you desire." I got up and swiftly made my way to the exit. Ondolemar grabbed my arm for the second time that day. I didn't know how to react to this. I hated the way he grabbed me. Like I was a toy. But there was something else there. A sense of enjoyment at his touch. Like electric currents were passing between us.

"Thank you again for your assistance. I, too, enjoyed our evening. It's been awhile since I've had a pleasant conversation. Remember, tomorrow at noon, meet me back here. I will lead you to where our future lessons will be carried out." He led me to the door, his arm still tightly wound around my elbow. I gazed into his eyes and him into mine. He slowly opened the door and released my arm.

"Goodnight, Ondolemar." I whispered before I slipped out the door into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Lesson One

**Chapter 4: Lesson One**

The brisk air slapped my face. I could feel the heat in my cheeks dissipate and my embarrassment rise. I shouldn't let him dictate me like one of his footmen. Ondolemar was an uptight condescending Justicar. He could care less about me just because I was not a 'superiorly bred Mer'. But this evening was bizarre. He talked to me like we were friends. Like…allies? Maybe he was taking my proposition as allies seriously. I shook my head hoping to clear the overwhelming thoughts and headed home for the night.

Sleeping came easy, as the journey to Markarth took its toll on me, and I awoke just before noon. I put on my Guild armor and wandered out to the market for a quick meal before going to see Ondolemar. I was a little giddy at the thought of learning magic. I never had a talent for it until now. I've read tomes of different spells during my travels, but it's very rudimentary. I should have paid more attention to Haema when she tried to teach me.

I practically skipped up the stairs to Ondolemar's room to see him at his desk writing fervently. I glided through the door and analyzed him. Even hunched over, he still had a towering presence. I turned my attention to his room. I didn't really notice anything unusual last night. I could see why. He barely had anything. The bed was neatly made with no signs that someone even lived here. Nothing on the walls or on the counters. I opened a nightstand drawer to only find some clothing. No jewels or anything personal. Very plain room with nothing of interest striking my attention. I turned back to see him still working. I quietly loomed over his shoulder. He was filling out what I guessed to be a report. It was all written in Aldmeri. Which I was somewhat familiar with. I could make out some words saying that success was close. Since he had found a someone willing to help. I assumed that to be me. I settled down on his bed waiting for him to notice me as I still closely watched him. He was very focused on his work. Making occasional glances to the door. I grinned at the thought that was waiting for me to appear. I decided to make myself known by giving a slight cough.

He jumped out of his chair about to cast a fire cantation before processing who was on his bed. He calmed down, but I could tell he was angry.

"Was knocking too hard?" he snarled.

I laughed, "I didn't want to interrupt you. You seemed busy."

"Next time knock. I assume you're ready then."

"Yes, Master." I mocked.

"I said don't call me that. Let's go before I change my mind." He huffed. He handed his letter to a guard before leaving. We walked outside of Markarth for a while. He lead me off the path to the side of a mountain. He shimmied through a crevice which led into a wide area completely surrounded by walls of boulders. They towered over us, leaving only a large crack of light at the top. A small pond was along the right wall with a trickle of water cascading down the rocks. A huge blooming junipher tree took up the center. The place was serene and took my breath away.

"I've never seen anything like this." I whispered.

"I found it while hunting down some Forsworn. Not many people know of this place. This is where I'll teach you magic." He pulled down his hood and I finally got a better look at him. He was very handsome. His face sharp and defined. He had medium length golden-blonde hair pulled back loosely in a ponytail. He was flawless. Maybe he was right about being a 'superiorly bred Mer'.

"First," he announced, "I want you to show me what spells you know."

"Like I said I only know a few."

"Well, then show me." He put up a ward spell.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I summoned a flames spell and aimed it at him. The flames moving effortless off his ward.

"Good. Next."

I then summoned a frost spell and casted it at him. His ward seemed impenetrable. A bead of sweat started to form on my brow. Magicka was very draining, but I refused to let him see that.

"Next!" He yelled.

I tried to do my best lightning strike, but missed him entirely and hit the wall behind him. He let out a loud laugh before continuing, "You need a lot of work. But you aren't terrible. Is that all the spells you know?"

"I know a bit of telekinesis." I scanned the ground to find a pebble. I focused my energy and soon the pebble flew towards me. I held it there before dropping it to the ground.

"Not bad. Telekinesis is a hard spell to master. Takes more energy than its worth. You have much to learn. I will teach you something that might help you focus more. I need to know something first. When you said that you had suddenly gained access to power, what did you mean?"

I thought about it for a moment. Can I trust him? Probably not. But, that had never stopped me from making bad decisions before. "Have you heard any tales of the Dovahkiin. Or maybe about the Dragonborn?"

"I've heard some of the locals talk about the Dragonborn. I'm not familiar with most of the Nordic legends."

"The Dragonborn is a mortal born with the soul of a dragon. They are the only ones that can truly kill a one. By absorbing the dragon's soul into their own."

"I see. And what does this Dragonborn have to do with you?" He asked in a confused tone.

"I am the Dragonborn. The Last Dragonborn. The dragons' souls have made me very powerful. I have gained new abilities and done things I've never thought possible. Unfortunately I've never been inclined to magic, until now. So I have no idea how to wield it properly. Does that answer your question?"

He appeared surprised. "And you expect me to believe that? These fairy tales."

I shrugged "You wanted to know."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, your secret is safe with me, Sylvi."

I smiled. Keeping secrets together. How quaint. Even if he didn't believe me.

"You promised me a spell." I teased.

"Of course. It's one that you might enjoy." His suddenly vanished before my eyes.

"I like it already." I searched for him. Trying to find the usual shimmer. I suddenly felt a warm breath against the back of my neck. I vaulted out of the way and faced him as he reappeared.

"Payback for earlier." he taunted.

"Didn't know you were one for revenge." I smiled.

"I always like being ahead. Now, are you ready?"

I absorbed what he taught me like a sponge. The way he explained things just made sense. I've been using magic wrong the whole time. Which I had no idea was possible. It took less and less effort towards the end of our lesson. I was surprised at how much he knew and how well he taught. By the time we were walking back to the city, the sun was almost setting.

"Sorry I kept you all day. It seemed like you had work to do before we left." I apologized.

"No, it's not really that important. Just paperwork about Ogmund and other things. I do admit, it was rather refreshing to be out of that keep for a little while."

"I don't know how you can stand being in there all day. The smell alone is awful. Not to mention your archenemy. The Hound!" I laughed.

"I hate that mutt. I have the right mind to shock it next time it even tries to come near me."

"You're so kind." I said.

"I can be. Just not to that thing."

Before we knew it we were base of the stairs leading to the Keep.

"Join me for dinner?" He asked.

"Again? People will begin to talk you know." I smiled. "I don't want you to grow tired of me so quickly."

"I find that hard to believe. Your company is...interesting." He admitted.

I blushed. "I feel the same way about yours."

He motioned me to follow. "Then join me. I'm sure the chef is preparing something now."

I followed right behind him to his quarters. He left briefly to bark orders at the guards. He returned and took out two glasses. He poured what looked like an expensive brandy. He handed me the glass and I eagerly took a sip. The warm spices filled me. I hadn't had something like this in ages.

"Cyrodilic Brandy. Had it specially imported." He bragged.

"This is delicious." Taking another sip.

"Yes. Have you ever been to Cyrodiil?" He asked.

I shifted slightly. "A few times. I haven't been back in some time though." He studied me like a wolf would a rabbit.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" A hint of concern in his voice.

"No. I just don't have pleasant memories of Cyrodiil. It's one of the many reasons I stayed in Skyrim."

"I see." He paused. "I haven't been back to Cyrodiil in a long time, too. I hope after my service here, they'll let me return." His gaze appeared distant as he took a long drink. As if remembering another life.

"I don't think it's fair that they put you here. Especially here of all places. I think it's wrong that they'd treat you this way." I hoped I hadn't crossed a line with my statement.

He nodded. "Life as a Justicar is not meant to be easy. I signed up because my father was one. It was a great honor. Especially for him. I don't think I've ever seen him smile except when I told him I joined. He fought in many of the Aldmeri battles in Cyrodiil. He was one of their best."

"Your father sounds like a good man." I commended

"He was. My father died not long after I was promoted to Commander." he confessed.

I felt twinge of pity. "I'm sorry for your loss."

He gave me a solemn expression. "He died from an injury he took fighting in Hammerfell. I hadn't seen him in years. He wasn't a very affectionate man. He barely even talked to my mother." He chuckled. "Stubborn old man."

A knock on the door interrupted us and a soldier walked in carrying dinner. This time I didn't hide and sat down at the table. Ondolemar grabbed the food and quickly dismissed the guard. He set the tray down and joined me.

"Seafood today. My favorite." I beamed.

We ate in silence which was fine by me. I would steal glances at him. I wasn't going to lie to myself. I was beginning to develop feelings for him. Even after only two days together. He glanced at me with a soft expression. I felt a pool of warmth flowing through the pit of my stomach. I shouldn't feel this way about him. He was an elf. And I doubt he would want anything romantic to do with someone like me. Even if I was an Imperial. Still, I couldn't help but think that maybe he felt the same.

"When do we begin our second lesson?" I broke the silence.

He contemplated. "Tomorrow morning would be best. I have plans in the evening that I must keep."

"Oh?" I was curious. "May I ask what you have planned?"

"Meetings with my superior."

"That sounds very important. Maybe we should hold off on our lesson then. I don't want to distract you."

"This meeting is something I've had planned for a month now. I am more than prepared. Besides it's more of a routine check-up." He sighed and his amber eyes looked me over. I began to feel my cheeks turn red. I felt like a small girl with her first love. Every small look and smile sent my heart into flutters.

"Sounds like you could use a distraction then." I flirted.

"I suppose so." He cleared his throat. He started to stack our plates, so I glided over to the window. I gazed into the starry heavens to clear my head. Secunda and Masser were full and radiant tonight. I felt a sense of calm under a sky like this.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" He commented. Standing next to me at the windowsill.

"Indeed. I love looking at the stars. It's very peaceful." I glanced over at him to see him looking right at me.

"You're not like most humans. You're… different."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I-I don't mean offense by it. I mean to say that you're more...thoughtful than others." He stammered.

"Oh." I turned back to the sky. "You're not like most Mer either. You're actually tolerable to be around."

I grinned at his inner turmoil of either thanking or lecturing me.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked changing the subject.

"Just two younger brothers. They live in Cyrodiil with my mother." He said thoughtfully.

"What are they like?"

"Typical brothers. Always getting into trouble. They almost drove my mother into an early death." He laughed. "I always had to be the one to set them straight."

"No wonder you're so good at ordering people around."

He rolled his eyes. "What about you? You haven't said much about yourself since we've met."

"Is this an interrogation now, Justicar?" I questioned.

"It doesn't have to be." He said calmly. I tore my eyes away from his intense gaze. I felt so small under him. Something I didn't feel often.

"I'm sorry. Just not used to anybody being interested in me. Unless it's to better them in some way." My brows furrowed. "I don't even know where to begin."

"What were your parents like?" He asked. He faced towards me giving me full attention.

"I don't know. They put me on a ship to Skyrim when I was 7. I lived on my own until I was 9. It was hard. If I was a Nord, I probably would have been accepted easier. A man named Ulfgar found me near Falkreath. Him and his daughter, Haema, took me in. They saved my life. Ulfgar trained me in archery and sword fighting. Taught me how to read and write. How to make potions and gathering. How to not just survive, but thrive in Skyrim. He was a good man."

"Was?" He inquired.

"Well, he died. It happened...six years ago." I stated quietly.

"What happened?"

"I was out hunting one morning. I came back to see that our home was on fire and he was trapped inside. He called for me to leave him. I-I tried so hard to get him free. I just wasn't...wasn't strong enough. I think about him sometimes. Him and Haema. I miss them." I felt a stray tear fall down my face. I quickly composed myself.

He was silent for a moment. As if trying to think of something right to say. "I'm sorry for reminding you of such tragedy. I shouldn't have asked you to. I'm glad you told me though."

I smiled. "I'm glad you listened. I haven't told very many people about Ulfgar. Or anything about my life. It's nice to be vulnerable every once and awhile."

"I understand how you feel." He said solemnly. "It's nice to confide to someone without repercussions."

I suddenly realized we were very close to each other. Our shoulders just barely touching. I could see him in more detail. His beautiful flawless golden skin practically radiating from the fire's light. His lips full and firm. His warm amber eyes had hints of emerald green speckled with in. He was breathtaking. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I forced myself to regained control. I shouldn't get involved with anybody. Let alone the Commander of the Justicars. "I should be going now." I stated. Careful not to meet his gaze.

"Yes, it's getting late. Are you staying at the inn?" He walked me to the door.

"Actually, I have a house here."

"Interesting. Thank you for a lovely evening, Sylvi. Don't forget. Tomorrow morning at 8."

"Of course." I beamed. "I can't wait. Have a goodnight, Ondolemar." I left his quarters and I could hear a faint 'goodnight' from him. The warmth returned and I rushed from the keep back to my house. Unaware that he stood watching from the window.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

He was already waiting for me when I arrived. He didn't have his usual Thalmor robes on, instead a light shirt with pants. It was strange to see him in something so casual.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Good morning. Are you ready?"

"Of course. What are we going to learn today?" I asked.

"More of what we did yesterday. Let's begin."

Ondolemar seemed distracted. He was still pushing me to my limit, but he was more distant with me today. After endless rounds of casting the same frost spell, I finally broke down.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. Focus, Sylvi." He snapped.

"You just seem...not all here today." I aimed the ice spike right in the middle of our homemade target and completely missed.

"You should spend more effort on your spells than on me. Again."

I huffed and summoned another spike. "If I hit the target, can I show you something?"

"Fine. If you even come close to the target this time." He retorted.

I concentrated on the target. Just like a bow and arrow. I fired the spike and it hit right next to the center. I smirked at him. "Looks like I came very close this time."

"What is it you wanted to show me?" He said between clenched teeth.

"Take off your shoes." I ordered.

"No. This isn't showing me anything."

"I will show you. But your shoes need to be off." I crossed my arms.

"What are you going to show me?" He wasn't so easily intimidated.

"Take off your shoes and then I'll show you. Please." I gave him my best pouting face. Something I reserved for my most desperate moments.

"Fine." He threw his shoes off and gave me a disgruntled look. "Happy now."

"Very happy. Follow me!" I slipped off my shoes and lead him to the pond. I placed my feet in and shock went through me. The pond was icy cold. The water must come from the melting snow on the tops of the mountains.

"This is ridiculous." He seethed.

"Enlighten me for a little while. I think you might like it." I patted the soft grass next me.

He glared at me for a few moments before finally joining me. A slight groan escaped him as his feet hit the cold water.

"Thank you, Ondolemar. I appreciate it."

He remained silent.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. My feet kicking in the water. It was so clear. It seemed like you could almost touch the rocky bottom.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking might help." I pressured.

"I doubt it." He said gloomily.

"What can I do to make you talk about it?" I pressed further.

"Nothing."

It was hard to read what he was feeling. But it was something. I sighed. I can't make him talk about it. Well, willingly anyways.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

He gave me a hard look. Trying to figure out what I was doing. "You can always tell me something, Sylvi."

I smiled at him before becoming serious. "When I found out I was Dragonborn, I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. I ran away from it at first. People talked about villages being burned to the ground. I still didn't do anything though. I was hiding in this town in the Rift. The people there were so peaceful and kind. I thought I could stay there forever. Until a dragon came. I watched it slaughter the villagers. I watched my friends die. When I slayed that beast, I knew that I couldn't hide from my destiny. Now, I'm trying to redeem my act of cowardliness. One day at a time. One dragon at a time."

"I'm shocked. I know you aren't a Nord, but you seem to follow their beliefs heavily. I thought you would embrace it with open arms." He said.

"I don't know why I ran away from it. I think it was too much to take in at the time. I was a nobody. Just an average person trying to survive in Skyrim. Then I found out I was something of legend. Suddenly, everyone knew of me or wanted to know me. Not a great thing in my line of work." I tried to joke.

"I can imagine. Even if I don't entirely believe in your fantasy of dragons." He teased. We sat in silence for sometime. I hoped that this made him more willing to open up now.

"I think you're worried about this meeting today. Why? You didn't seem worried yesterday." He tensed up and I knew that's what it was.

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Why did I want to know? I was giving up all my secrets for an elf that probably would have me hauled away to jail for all the things I've done. Or worse.

"Because...you're my friend. And I care." I admitted.

He was surprised by my answer. So was I.

He sighed. "My superior is named Elenwen. She's an Ambassador for the Thalmor. She isn't here just for a routine check-up. She's here to see what progress I've made with hunting down Talos worshipers."

"Have you not?" I said with a hint of concern in my voice.

"Not as much as she expects. She sent a letter in the middle of the night informing me of such."

"Maybe I can help. What else will make her happy?"

"To win this war." He replied sarcastically.

"That might take some time. Is there anything that's more...immediate?" I paused. "What about the Talos Shrine"

"The Jarl will not agree to that." He shot down.

"He might if we convince him."

His eyebrow raised. "And how might we do that?"

"I'm supposed to retrieve his shield for him and kill an encampment of Forsworn. He will be so grateful for our help that he might be willing to listen to what we have to say."

"This isn't the worst plan I've heard. But we don't have much time."

"Luckily for us, I've managed to figure out exactly which camp has the shield. Shouldn't take more than an two or three hours for me to get it. " I said confidently.

"Don't you mean we?"

"No offense, but I work faster alone."

"No offense, but you need to work on your magic. This will be a great opportunity to practice." He countered

I scoffed. "To practice?! I want to make it out alive not work on my ice spikes."

"I think you'll perform better under pressure."

"We don't have much time. This will slow us down." I tried to reason.

"I am quite confident that I will be able to make up for your lack of ability." He smirked.

"And I am ' _quite confident'_ that I'm going to get myself killed." I huffed.

"I will protect you the entire time. I promise." He sounded very sincere.

"Alright. Fine. And if I die, I will be very upset." I caved in. "We should leave immediately if we want to make it in time before your Ambassador."

We stood up and gathered our things. I summoned for Shadowmere. He approached seemingly out of nowhere and I mounted him. Ondolemar gave an uneasy look at the beast.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned.

"This horse is...unnatural." He studied Shadowmere curiously.

"I assure you, he's quite tame." I said.

"We'll see." He climbed up behind me. I sensed hesitation on where he could put his hands. I grabbed one and wrapped it around my waist. I took off before he could protest. His other arm quickly wrapped around me as we galloped through the countryside to the camp. He moved closer into me. I tried to brush it off as nothing. I just couldn't help but notice how warm he was against my back. His breath against my exposed neck, was giving me chills. His arms were deceivingly strong underneath his robes as they tightened more around me. I pushed Shadowmere harder, until we arrived just outside the camp. We hid behind a pile of boulders and dismounted. I peered around to see at least five Forsworn guarding the entrance to their cave.

"I think I can take out the guards undetected. Once inside, that might be more bloody." I started to make my way over there when he pulled me back to our hiding spot.

"This will be a perfect time to use one of the spells I showed you."

"What spell?" I thought back to our first lesson. "The illusion one?"

"Exactly. I'll cover you if you get spotted."

I sighed. "Fine." I cast the spell over me and disappeared. I went up to the first three guards undetected. Easily slicing their throats. I casted the illusion spell over me once more and approached the last two guards. I killed one guard drawing the attention of the other. I used my flames spell that only seemed to make him more mad. A lightning bolt stuck him out of nowhere. Killing him instantly. Ondolemar sauntered up to me.

"Not bad. You're improving." He was practically gloating over my surprised expression. We snuck inside, to see it crawling with more Forsworn.

"I don't think sneaking will help this time." I observed.

"Ice spikes will do the trick." He casted it on an unsuspecting woman who flew back from the impact. The rest of them were charging towards us. I managed to hit one in the shoulder that briefly stunned him. I threw more spikes at the oncoming horde. Most of them were missing which was causing more frustration.

"Focus!" He yelled at me as he kept landing his strikes. I tried to focus on one barreling at me. I hit him in his leg. Causing him to trip and knock over another warrior. They were getting too close though.

I drew my swords and yelled, "Let me show you how I do things!"

I was a flurry of slashes and cuts. I made quick work of the ones near us. I sprinted at the another swordsman who tried in vain to deflect my blows. I pierced through his weak armor. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. I lopped off his head and continued through the cavern. I could see oil on the ground that a pair of men were running into. I smirked as I sheathed one of my swords. I summoned my flames. They must have realized what I was doing, but it was too late. They were swallowed whole by the fire. Screaming in agony. Ondolemar joined next to me. He seemed impressed. We came to where their leader was. Ondolemar held me back.

"Let me show you something." He summoned a cloud of lightning that covered all over him like a cloak. He drew his sword while sending a volley of sparks at the leader. The man yelped and tried to attack only to be struck by more lightning. Then he fell in defeat. His body singed and smoking. The cloak faded away and we listened for any more attackers. Satisfied we were alone we searched for the shield and left.

"That was amazing!" I smiled as I mounted Shadowmere.

"I haven't had action like that in a long time. That felt amazing." He climbed up and didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me. "Your spells were impressive. Not bad for a novice."

I sent Shadowmere into an easy trot back to Markarth. "What can I say, I have a good teacher." I complimented.

"We make a good team." He hummed.

"Maybe we can go on more adventures like this. I can show you the more beautiful parts of Skyrim." I offered.

"I would like that. If things go well with Elenwen tonight, she might let me have some time of leave in the future."

"You wouldn't want to go back to the Isles?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "I suppose I could. Just depends on the time of leave. We usually don't get much. By the time I would arrive back home, I would have to leave."

"How long have you been in Skyrim?"

"Several months now. I try not to think about it too much." He said.

"Maybe she'll change your assignment soon. Surely this will be enough proof of your loyalty." I said.

"I hope so."

We arrived to back to the city. We rushed inside to the Jarl. He was sitting bored on his throne and perked up when he saw me.

"We have recovered your shield, my Lord." I bowed deeply and handed the shield to his Steward.

"Ha, this's is the best news I've heard all month! I don't know how I can reward you." He marveled over his family heirloom.

"Perhaps there is a way, Jarl." Ondolemar spoke up.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ambassador

**Chapter 6: The Ambassador**

The Jarl was not pleased with our idea of a reward. Ondolemar was quite the smooth talker though. Careful not to use direct threats, but the meaning was there. The Jarl was under the Thalmor's thumb and there was nothing he could do about it. I kept that in the back of my mind as the Jarl agreed for Ondolemar to take down the Shrine. We left the throne room before he could change his mind. Ondolemar was practically skipping out.

"I can't believe that worked!" He said excited.

"See, being friends with an extorting thief isn't always a bad thing." I nudged his arm playfully. He smiled at me.

"I'm starting to realize that. If this goes over well with Elenwen, then this could be great for me." He paused for a moment, then turned to face me. "I feel like I owe you so much more than just a simple magic lesson."

I gave a wolfish grin. "There are many other ways you can repay me, Ondolemar. Spending more quality time together, for example."

"Oh?" His eyes glinted with a brief hint of something I couldn't quite place.

He straightened his clothing and coughed. "I need to change into my proper attire before Elenwen gets here. I'll also have to gather my men, so we can take down the Shrine. Together."

I frowned at the thought of meeting a Thalmor superior. I had a feeling that she wouldn't be as accepting of me as Ondolemar has been. "I'll let you take that down on your own. There are some...other matters I must attend to." It wasn't a total lie. I needed to get some supplies. And steal some too.

"You don't want to be meet the Ambassador?" He questioned. Just like that, he could make me feel like I was on trial for treason. His emerald eyes peered over me. Watching for any shifts in my demeanor. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just think it would be better if you had full recognition for this. Not shared. Especially with a human." I countered carefully.

His brows furrowed. "I don't think that you being human will hinder our accomplishment. The only reason I'm here is because of you."

My cheeks grew hot at his praise. "That's very sweet of you. But I still must decline. I want you to take full credit for this."

"In other words, you don't want to be acknowledged by the Thalmor?" He smarted.

"Well...yes. Does it matter? You're the one who needs this. Not me." I said defensively.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. Very well, Sylvi. I'll make sure to say that I took down the entire camp by myself. And had the idea on dealing with the Shrine." He said.

"Wow. I can't believe you took down a whole camp of evil Forsworn. All by yourself. You must be so brave!" I swooned.

He rolled his eyes. "Go do, whatever it is you do. I will contact you tomorrow." He left for his room.

I wandered outside until I was in the Hag's Cure. It was dark and damp, like the rest of the buildings in the stone city. The only difference was that it didn't smell of mildew. Instead it overwhelmed you with the smoke of failed potions and burning incenses. As I came down the stairs, I decided that I preferred the mildew. I was pleasantly surprised to see Muiri and not Bothela in the stall. She was facing a large shelf gathering a number of potions and elixirs in her arms. When she turned around, she almost dropped her armful of vials.

"Oh hi. How are you? Doing well I hope!" She nervously greeted, setting down her concoctions haphazardly on the counter .

"Doing very well. Thank you, Muiri. I hope you aren't having any more boy trouble?" I smirked.

She giggled awkwardly. "Ha ha. No. No. I'm doing fine. Can I...get you...something?" She fumbled with her hands to avoid any direct eye contact.

"Yes, I need some herbs. And daedra hearts, if you have any." I browsed through their inventory. Picking out some nightshade, histcarp, and pearls. While she brought their one daedra heart out onto the counter. I traded some potions and gems for the ingredients. She looked in awe at the practically flawless rubies.

"Where did you get these?" She held them up to the fire's light.

"I found them." I grinned. I gathered the items into my bag. "Stay out of trouble, Muiri."

"You too, Sylvi." She mumbled, still transfixed on the beautiful red gems.

When I went outside, there was a commotion in the marketplace. I walked through Cidhna Mine to see what the fuss was, when a whole squad of heavily armored high elves entered through the main gate. I kept my distance as they marched through the streets. Their golden armor shone like the sun against the dying light. They were surrounding a woman that was dressed in the finest robes I've ever seen. At least for this part of Skyrim. She was adorned in glimmering rings and amulets. Her circlet was gold and made of diamonds. Her hair, much like her headpiece, was golden and fine. She had to be Elenwen.

The guards pushed past the forming group of curious people. I went back to the entrance of the alchemy shop, and quickly climbed the stairs to the Keep. When Ondolemar and his men suddenly came into view, I hid behind a protruding tree. I peeked around and thanked the divines he didn't see me. I watched as they exchanged greetings. He greeted her very warmly. I felt a sting of jealous at the thought of him and Elenwen together. I couldn't hear what they were saying over the roaring of the waterfall. He motioned to the Shrine multiple times though. Her smile was venomous and fake. Even the small bits of laughter I could hear were lies. I already didn't like her.

They all went inside, except for two of her men who stayed out front. Making the Jarl's men leave. I realized that this whole visit was just a show of power from the Thalmor. I walked past the entrance towards the large pillar underneath Ondolemar's room. I wondered briefly if this was the right thing to do. But I was curious as to what they would be up to. I doubled checked to make sure I couldn't be seen, then jumped up to a foothold on the etched pillar. I climbed up until I reached the mossy rock wall and climbed over to his room. Once I was under his balcony, I wedged myself underneath to wait for their arrival.

The sun had long since set. My body was shaking from holding myself in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. I cursed myself for letting my curiosity get the better of me. When they finally entered his room, I wanted to cry in relief.

"I'm glad you've been enjoying the evening, Ambassador." Ondelmar said. I heard the shuffle of chairs as they sat down.

" _I would feel better speaking in our native tongue. You also can cut the formalities, Ondolemar."_ She said in Aldmeri.

" _As you wish, Elenwen. Progress here is slow, I will admit, but we are making progress."_

" _The report said that you've had help."_ She accused.

" _Just a local here. Nothing of importance."_

" _I've heard otherwise. I've heard it was this, Dragonborn, that the Nords have talked so highly about."_ Her tone oozed with spite.

There was a pause. I shifted up closer to hear his response. " _Do you honestly believe such childish stories?" He laughed._

" _I wouldn't be so skeptical, Ondolemar. I've seen what those damn dragons can do first hand at Helgen. Our scouts have reported more and more sightings of them in the Rift. Won't be long until they take over the entire country."_ She grimly said.

" _Maybe a Dragonborn is what we need then."_ I heard clattering of glasses. " _Brandy?"_

" _Yes. The trip here was very long and uncomfortable. I hate this back-watered place. It's beneath us to even be here!"_ She spat.

" _It does have its beauty though."_ He defended.

She laughed mockingly. " _You've been here for far too long, Ondolemar. You must have forgotten the Isles. That is true beauty. Not this grimy filthy place."_

" _I haven't forgotten. I think about home very often."_ He murmured so low, I almost didn't hear it. I felt pity for him. To be so far from home. And for what? To have to impress people like her.

" _Mhm. Maybe I can arrange for your campaign here to be done then."_ Her voice was like velvet. It sounded too good to be true.

" _What would you have me do, Elenwen?"_ He sounded intrigued, but skeptical.

" _If what I've heard is correct, and you are working with the Dragonborn, then I want you to find out as much information as you can about him."_

There was silence in the air. I was surprised that he would hesitate to answer.

" _What do you mean?"_ He finally asked.

" _I want to know everything there is about him. Where he came from. Where he lives. Whom his friends are. And most importantly, who he sides with in this ridiculous uprising."_

" _I see. I suppose I can try. But, I don't honestly believe that my accomplice is the Dragonborn."_ He brushed off.

" _But if he is, he could change the tide of this war. He could change everything. He could be the very thing to help crush Talos. Or give more fire for the rebellion."_ She paused _. "If he is on the wrong side, I want him dealt with. Understood?"_

" _Yes, of course, Elenwen."_ His voice was heavy. I shuddered at the thought. I hadn't made any declarations on what side I was on and wasn't planning on it. I doubted that would be a good enough answer though.

A knock on the door brought them to attention. I took it as my signal to leave. Ondolemar was becoming more interesting by the day. I assumed him to be loyal to a fault, yet he never gave up my identity to his superior. Perhaps he wasn't a typical Thalmor agent. After some thought, I decided that waiting to see what he would do was my best option. He may show his true colors now that he had a carrot dangling in front of him.

(A/N: Almost to the exciting bits finally! I hope I haven't gone too out of character for Ondolemar. He really buddies up to you after you complete his quest, so that's my motive for why he's totally down to bang...I mean hang out with a human. Anyways, hope y'all are enjoying the fanfic! Let me know what y'all think!)


End file.
